


Learning Curves

by wrackwonder



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: The war is over, but for Catra and Adora, there's still so much to do.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266





	Learning Curves

Bright Moon smelled like spring.

The air was perfumed with growing things and birdsong and Adora lay back on her bed and just listened. She didn’t know the time of day, nor did she care much, because the mattress was solid underneath her and the world was reborn. Cool wind drifted from the open window and brushed her skin, bringing a smile to her lips.

She was in _her_ room. She was wearing _her_ pyjamas. She had nowhere to be and no one to save. She was home.

Stretched out, Adora flexed her fingertips against the soft sheets and pillows on her bed. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the hazy, drifting way her body chased sleep. Everything was so comfortable. Every bruise and cut and burn no longer throbbed because she didn’t have to move. She didn’t have to stand up or fight. She could just lie in the cool air, surrounded by blankets and pillows, and be.

“Did you know they have hot water here?”

Adora smiled to herself, feeling relief flood her body. She had barely been aware of the tension she held when Catra was gone. But every time Catra walked into the room, into her space, Adora’s shoulders felt lighter, the knot of muscle in her back eased.

“I thought you hated water?”

Adora pushed herself up onto her elbows, opening her eyes to see Catra striding into the room. Melog was beside her, smaller than she’d ever seen him, and it struck Adora that this was the first time she’d been alone with Catra since…

Since before she could remember.

“I didn’t know it could be warm! And have you tried these?” Catra raised one hand, showing off a tiny cupcake. Judging by the size, it was one of Entrapta’s snacks, but Catra popped it into her mouth and closed her eyes, moaning. The sound made Adora swallow hard.

Catra seemed to be exploring the space, aimlessly wandering from corner to corner. Adora liked watching her, she appreciated how at ease Catra was in her shorts and crop top, she appreciated the movement of Catra’s back muscles as she crouched and sniffed and pulled on the drapes.

“Do you like it?” Adora asked, suddenly nervous. They had grown up sharing bunk beds. They had grown up in the monotonous army barracks of the Fright Zone. But this room was Adora’s. Sure, it still had Glimmer’s decorating touches, but the maps and the strategy guides and the pictures of her friends and Swifty were all Adora. Even the bed was Adora’s. And there was only one bed…

“It’s all very…soft?” Catra said, turning to look at Adora once before scampering onto the bed. The weight was familiar. How many nights had they slept by each other’s side? Adora hadn’t slept well since leaving Catra. Her feet were always cold without the warmth of Catra curled up at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah, everything in Bright Moon is soft,” Adora said, lying back on the mattress. She opened her arms and grinned when Catra climbed into her embrace. Everything about Catra was soft too. Well, almost everything. Adora fingers found Catra’s hair and her ears and soon there was purring and a happy _thump thump_ against the bed.

Melog settled himself in the corner of the room, his eyes closing as if sensing that his mistress was safe and comfortable. Everything was quiet and still and the air smelled like rosebuds and Catra…

“You smell like Glimmer’s shampoo,” Adora laughed and Catra hissed against her chest.

“Do not!”

“You do! And chocolate.”

“Hmmmph.”

“Grumpy kitty,” Adora said.

Catra’s eyes were so bright when she raised her head to look into Adora’s face. She was scowling, but her eyes held laughter and that made Adora grin in response. She loved making Catra laugh.

They lay tangled in each other. Adora couldn’t stop stroking her hands along Catra’s spine, feeling the soft, familiar fur. How many times had they cuddled in fear together? How many times had Catra sought out her warmth?

Catra’s pushed her face into Adora’s neck and rested her palm against Adora’s tank-top clad stomach, but even through the material, Adora sensed something different about her best friend.

“Hey, what happened to your claws?” She asked. It was a harmless question, but Catra’s whole body tensed and Adora could feel the heat of a blush radiating from Catra’s face.

“It doesn’t matter,” Catra said far too quickly.

Adora released her hold on Catra’s elbow and raised one, previously clawed hand between them. Catra’s nails were blunt, trimmed, and Adora gawked at the sight. She was so used to the pin-prick of Catra’s fingers, the scratch against her skin. They could be dangerous and alluring and they were so Catra. And now her black claws were nothing more than soft, little nubs.

“Did you trim your claws?” Adora shook her head, baffled.

“Mermista may have said something…”

“Mermista?”

“And then Netossa got involved.”

“Netossa?”

“And next thing I knew…” Catra trailed off, eyeing her shortened nails.

“What did they say?” Adora furrowed her brow, head tilted in confusion.

Catra blushed and Adora’s confusion intensified.

“Just some stuff about us…”

“Us?”

“Yeah. Us. You know…so I don’t…hurt you…”

“Hurt me?” Adora was beyond baffled.

“Because my claws are sharp…”

“Well, sure, but scratching me is kind of your thing! And, yes, sometimes it hurts, but most of the time it’s fine and you shouldn’t have to do something you don’t want to do just because they said…”

“Uuuugh, you idiot,” Catra groaned, smacking her hand against her forehead.

Adora took Catra’s hands in her own, intertwining their fingers.

“Catra…” she said, a laugh in her voice. Even frustrated, Catra was adorable.

“It’s so…if we want to…I mean, the two of us…and….”

“If we want to…”

“It’s for sex, Adora! Gees!”

Adora’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped just a little.

Sex. Sex? With Catra?

It felt like a rainbow bomb exploded in Adora’s brain. Sex. With. Catra.

It was only belatedly that Adora realized that Catra was watching her with increasing horror.

“You…you’ve never thought about it?” Catra’s voice was strangled, hurt, and Adora had to grab onto both of Catra’s wrists to keep her from launching off the bed. Melog rose from the corner, red flame highlighting his head, and Adora wrestled Catra back onto the mattress lest she have two angry cats on her hands.

“Not really?” Adora said. It was the wrong thing to say.

“You don’t want me like that?” Catra was doing her best to pull away and the tears in the corner of her eyes broke Adora’s heart.

“What? Of course I do! I want you, Catra!” Adora said, still grappling with her hissing best friend. It took some maneuvering, but she finally settled Catra onto her lap so they could face each other. Catra still looked hurt and she crossed her arms, leaning back just a little.

“Then why did you say you’ve never thought about it?” Catra asked. She raised her chin in challenge and Adora knew she had to choose her words carefully.

“I just didn’t know I was allowed to think about it. I didn’t know I was allowed to want you like that,” she said. It was the truth. It was her truth.

Catra softened at this finally meeting Adora’s gaze.

“I guess Shadow Weaver didn’t exactly cover sex-ed in the Fright Zone,” Catra shrugged and Adora nodded.

“We were so busy trying to be the best Horde Soldiers we could. And then…”

“And then you left.”

Adora reached for Catra’s face, stroking her thumbs along the little tufts of fur along Catra’s jawline.

“I thought I was going to die saving the world. I wasn’t exactly thinking about, well, you know…”

Catra nodded, deep in thought.

“But, you do…want me like that?” She asked, her hands finding the front of Adora’s tank top. She pulled a little against the material covering Adora’s tummy.

“I do. And you want me like that?” Adora leaned forward, resting her forehead against Catra’s.

“Yeah. Does it make it weird that I _have_ thought about you like that?”

Catra was such a contrast of confidence and fear. Adora could sense her discomfort and her bravery. It was beautiful.

“No. I like knowing. And, if it makes you feel better, ever since you mentioned it, that’s _all_ I can think about,” Adora said.

Catra shivered underneath Adora’s touch.

“I…I watched you in the showers sometimes. It confused me a little,” Catra whispered.

“I think I did the same to you. I just didn’t realize why I was doing it.”

“Dumb, dumb,” Catra teased. It made Adora smile.

They were new to kissing each other. Their first kiss had felt like it might be their last. But this time, Adora bumped her nose with Catra’s and then pressed her lips to Catra’s lips.

Kissing Catra felt like safety. It felt like she was always meant to kiss Catra in the same way it felt like She-Ra’s sword was made for her hand. Adora held Catra’s face gently and moved her lips, learning Catra, smiling when Catra smiled too.

They had said so many things to each other. Hurtful things and loving things. But somehow they were saying even more now as Adora marvelled at how soft Catra’s lips felt against her own and how wet it felt when the tip of Catra’s tongue traced her top lip.

Catra’s hands moved under Adora’s tank top and pressed against Adora’s stomach. They didn’t move, but the heat of her palms made Adora lightheaded. This was all so new, but Adora wasn’t afraid. She was nervous and excited and exhausted. But kissing Catra was the best decision she had ever made.

Adora never wanted to stop kissing Catra ever again.

“Adora?” Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, her voice heavy and lower than Adora had ever heard it.

“Hmm?”

“Can I…ummm…I know you’re tired and we should probably sleep, but…”

Adora leaned back just a little, already missing the smooth softness of Catra’s mouth, and found Catra’s face full of concern and flushed with want.

“Now who’s the dumb dumb?” She giggled and Catra’s anxiety was quickly replaced by feigned annoyance.

“Ugh. Fine. Can I take your top off?”

Catra’s hands didn’t move from Adora’s stomach, but they scratched her abs a little. The blunt nails were surprising against Adora’s skin.

Adora raised her eyebrows.

“Well, we _are_ technically grownups now,” she said, smile widening.

“True, definitely not kids anymore,” Catra said, holding Adora’s gaze.

“Definitely not kids.”

Adora made the decision without thinking it through. She was tired, but she’d almost died. And Catra had almost died. And now she was _allowed_ to want Catra and kiss Catra and love Catra. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and quickly raised it, throwing it behind her on the bed.

Catra’s eyes immediately descended. They widened and she licked her lips. It made Adora straighten her back and grin.

“Stop flexing, Adora,” Catra said, even as her eyes followed the lines of Adora’s biceps as Adora raised her arms to show off her muscles.

“I thought you like when I flex?” Adora winked, but Catra said nothing as she lifted her hands from Adora’s stomach to her shoulders.

Catra’s palms were soft against Adora’s skin and without the pointed claws, the experience was less dangerous than usual and much more…something else. Adora felt herself swallow hard.

The whole situation was difficult to process. Catra was sitting in her lap and Adora was half naked and Horde Prime was gone, which meant that there was nowhere else they had to be. They had time and time could be filled by so many things.

Adora’s bravado faltered when Catra pulled her hands back and then looked from Adora’s chest to her face and back.

“Can I…”

“Yes!”

They both snickered and then Adora waited. Catra quickly closed the curtains on the bed even though Melog was asleep and Adora felt grateful that she’d kept some of Glimmer’s original design choices. A curtained bed was certainly not her usual style, but privacy was also her new favourite thing. Well, privacy and the way Catra was looking at her.

When Catra’s palms settled against Adora’s breasts, Adora gasped so harshly that she surprised them both. It took a moment for Adora to realize that she had slammed her eyes closed and when she opened them, Catra was looking right at her, flushed and hungry.

“Catra?” Adora managed, tilting her head down to look at Catra’s hands on her chest.

“Hmmmm?”

“I want to see you too.”

Adora leaned back on her elbows. She missed the warmth of Catra’s hands, but her heart was racing and she was feeling a lot and the tiny part of her brain still working just wanted Catra. No one could separate them again. No one could drive them apart.

Catra’s sports bra was gone in the blink of an eye and Adora barely had time to register the fact that they were now both only wearing shorts. It was true that she had seen Catra naked before. And it was true that she’d never really allowed herself to think much about it. But now she was thinking about it _a lot_. Every desire she’d ever squashed down. Every hope and need and urge…they all came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

“Still with me, tough stuff?” Catra tilted her head and rested her hands on her own thighs.

“Wow.”

Catra laughed about to say something else, but Adora spoke first.

“Catra, you’re so beautiful.”

“No I’m not!” Catra chuckled as she spoke, her fangs poking out from her lips, but Adora shook her head.

“You are. I’m going to tell you every day until you believe me.”

“Adora…”

Adora lay back, her head propped up on a pillow, but it freed her hands. She set them first on Catra’s hips, tracing the striped pattern that curved over her ribs. The skin of her belly and breasts was smooth, but the tuft of dark hair below her navel made Adora’s head swim. She ran her fingers through it and pulled, grateful for the presence of Catra’s shorts. She wasn’t sure she could handle a no shorts situation yet. She already felt like she was falling off a cliff in the most delightful way.

Catra stayed very still, but her fingers flexed as Adora’s hands moved and when Adora thumbed a dark nipped, Catra hissed. Adora took note. She stroked her finger through the fur that ran between Catra’s breasts and bloomed across her chest. Catra mewled and reached down, finding Adora’s body again.

Watching Catra above her, watching the slight movements of her hips, was a miracle. Adora was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be a memory for her friends to toast once a year when they remembered the battle for Etheria’s heart. Except she wasn’t dead. And neither was Catra. And this all felt so good.

Adora sat up, moving before thinking, and wrapped her arms around Catra’s torso. Catra yelped, but Adora ignored the sound as she flipped them, lowering Catra to the mattress. She pressed down into Catra, finding Catra’s mouth with hers and swallowing Catra’s moan as their breasts pressed against each other. Catra’s hands clung to Adora’s back, tracing scars she’d left, and Adora reached between them, unable to keep her hands from the fur just below Catra’s naval. Each time she pulled, Catra’s hips flexed. She loved how it felt. She loved the strangled noise Catra made when she did it.

Catra moved again, raising one leg just as Adora shifted to her elbows.

And then they both paused and panting stared at each other.

Because Catra’s leg pressed against Adora’s middle. And Adora’s leg was snuggly settled between Catra’s.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Adora said, kissing Catra again because she couldn’t stand another second of not kissing her.

“I don’t care. Just don’t stop.”

Adora reached her hands into Catra’s hair and thrust forward, gasping as she felt Catra’s warmth against her thigh. Catra’s tail twirled around Adora’s ankle, holding her in place. They moved against each other, a little awkwardly, both trying to keep contact, both overwhelmed by the feel of damp fabric against naked skin.

Catra’s hands ran down Adora’s back, the blunt nails tracing lines and patterns until her grip tightened and she released a quiet gasp against Adora’s neck. Adora stayed low, sensing that Catra needed her weight and her strength and it felt so hot between them. The feel of Catra’s fur and skin against her, the wetness, the nips from Catra’s teeth where they caught her throat.

Adora shifted again, needing Catra’s mouth, kissing her soundly and then again, even as she wanted to groan. It all felt so good, it felt better than anything she had ever felt before. She grappled against Catra, her hands pulling at Catra’s arms and then her hands until her body released. She felt it radiate from her centre, from where Catra’s leg pushed against her, and all she could donwas hold onto Catra’s body as light and pleasure rippled through her.

Catra came as Adora returned to earth. Like everything she did, Catra’s orgasm was agile and furious. Adora had seen galaxies and magic and wonders. But she had never seen anything like the beauty that was Catra’s face as she settled back into the mattress, panting, eyes closed.

“I love you,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra’s cheeks and her neck. She turned them again, her back hitting the mattress just as Catra’s front curled into Adora’s chest and torso.

“Say it again,” Catra said, her voice low and raspy. She brought her knees up, squeezing her legs shut, and Adora reached up with both arms and held her tight.

“I love you, Catra.”

“Tighter,” Catra said, breathless.

Adora squeezed again, one arm wrapped around Catra’s shoulders while the other curled around her middle.

“Was that…are you okay?” Adora looked down, but could only see the top of Catra’s head. Her best friend had gone uncharacteristically silent. She lay on Adora’s torso, curled into a tiny tight ball. It was something she did when she was scared.

“Yes. Are…are you okay?”

“Am I okay? I’m better than okay! I’m amazing!”

Catra pawed Adora’s shoulder a little.

“We just did that,” Catra said.

“We did.”

“I’m scared.”

Adora’s heart broke. Had they gone too far? Too much too soon? She held Catra as close as she could, kissing the top of her head. Catra never confessed her fear. Catra never confessed her weakness. Not until recently.

“Why are you scared?” Adora prodded, cautious not to push Catra too much.

“Because you leave. And we just did that. And you can’t leave now, Adora. You can’t.”

“Hey,” Adora said. She reached into the pile of fur that was Catra and found her chin, forcing Catra to look up. It took a little readjusting, but they finally disentangled, lying side by side.

“I’m never leaving you again, Catra. Ever.” Adora took Catra’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Promise?”

“Forever.”

Catra considered that and then smiled her little toothy grin.

“That was really amazing wasn’t it?”

Adora nodded, eyes widening in glee.

“And we get to do that whenever we want,” Adora said.

The teasing tuft of hair peeking out of Catra’s shorts would likely distract her until the end of time.

“Forever,” Catra purred. Adora pressed her forehead against Catra’s. She was so tired. And Catra was so tired. And everything seemed soft and heavy and warm. 

“You’ll be here in the morning?” Catra yawned. It was adorable, but Adora decided not to tell her. This time.

“And the morning after that too.”

Catra settled, curling against Adora’s body again. The quiet calmed them both and Adora held Catra close and breathed her in, scratching her scalp and her ears.

“Adora?” Catra’s voice was sleepy and Adora felt her own eyes grow heavy.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

“Mmm…good.”

“Hey, Adora?”

Adora yawned, but smiled. Catra’s head was heavy against her shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Wanna do that again tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“And when we go to space?”

“For sure. In space.”

Catra’s soft snores replaced the sound of her voice and Adora sighed. She was in her bed. She was in her room. And Catra was beside her. Where she had always been. Where she was always meant to be. Where she always would be.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Comments = the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
